


SHOT TO THE HEART

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: First part of a two part ficlet about that epic last fight on Winter Soldier. Captain Rogers point of view.





	

First shot went to the back of his thigh, a sensitive place that Bucky’s hand used to caress to soothe him when he got anxious. He looked at Bucky for a moment: he was standing again, pointing his gun at him, ice in his eyes and coldness in his smirk. The pain was bearable so Steven continued his climb: his mission had to be completed. Steve was going to stop the helicarriers first and then bring back Bucky to life. Or lose his own life in doing it. His friend was just a shell but Steve knew Bucky’s soul was buried somewhere, he just had to dig in the snow Bucky had fallen on and find that Brooklyn kid.

 

Second shot went to his shoulder blade. A place Bucky’s hand used to rub and pat on to comfort him when he felt helpless. Pain was intensifying; Steve hesitated for a moment but continued until finally reaching the part of the ship where he had to insert the false chip with the new code. Agent Hill was communicating with him, hurrying him up, a familiar voice in between all the chaos. 

 

Third shot went straight to his stomach. Like a punch. Like a kick. Leaving him breathless. He fell, shaking, He looked at Bucky again, and those eyes shot to this heart. Those weren’t the eyes of his beloved; those were the eyes of a reaper, a monster, a soulless creature ready to slaughter him. Steve was bleeding from the new wound, red all over the white stripes of his uniform. Weakness was trying to take a hold of him, his body was giving up. But he had a mission to finish. He was Steve Rogers, Captain America, he could not fail and let thousands of people die. He gathered all his strength and got on his feet managing to put the chip in place.

 

\- Okay, Cap, get out of there! – Hill’s voice was reassuring. But Steve was broken, wounded inside. He wasn’t getting out of there alive.  
Steve gave the order to start the fire, Hill reluctantly obliged. Steve could feel every explosion, every tremor of the ship, every hit. His eyes unconsciously searching for Bucky through the smoke and the fire.

 

He heard him scream and saw him trapped under a heavy iron bar. Steve knew then that he wasn’t going to give up, Bucky deserved to be saved. The pain and the heartache he was feeling was the fuel he needed to keep them alive. He ran to Bucky and pushed the bar off him.  
\- You know me. – Steve’s voice was infused with a certain rage. Same rage that Bucky’s eyes were reflecting.


End file.
